


It Started With a Meme

by EclipseStoryWritter, xX_Wairwolf44_Xx



Series: Starry Night [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), dreamswap - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseStoryWritter/pseuds/EclipseStoryWritter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_Wairwolf44_Xx/pseuds/xX_Wairwolf44_Xx
Summary: The Meme Squad posted a meme on the Undernet about two certain Corrupted Skeletons. Things go down hill from there."I dOn'T thInK thIS is @ Go○d idEa, NOoT....""Nonsense Template! This is a FANTASTIC Idea! Think of the views!""I...I'M n○T $uRe aBOu7 tH1s.""Come on Temp~! It's just an image with some words..! It's not gonna harm anyone~"Template gives Noot a deadpanned look. "We'RE7alK!ng @b●ut yOur broTher anD N!ghtMAre.""Relax Temp. Its just a meme. What could go wrong?"Many.. many things...
Relationships: DreamSwap Dream/ Corrupted Nightmare
Series: Starry Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Dream HATED Nightmare. And no, I don’t mean his brother, though he doesn’t like him either. I meant the Corrupted version of Nightmare. The original Nightmare that ate the black apples.

A few months ago Nightmare had ended up in the Dreamswap Multiverse for unknown reasons. (Nightmare cursing the Star Sanses existence was something Dream ignored.) 

Nightmare also got to keep his name, (He used fear to guarantee he kept it) while Dream's brother changed his name to Noot. 

So Dream had a mission to not only imprison Noot, but to destroy Nightmare and prove that he was more powerful. That positivity was better than Negativity in every way.

Which is why he was currently in this predicament…. 

The meme squad had posted a meme on the Undernet with both him and Nightmare in the picture… Asking who had the bigger dick.

Quite frankly Dream found this annoying. Of COURSE he had the bigger dick! Why was this even a question?!

Nightmare had only recently started using this….undernet. It’s not really something that is used multiverse wide in back at home so it was new to him, but this is an OUTRAGE!!! His dick would obviously be bigger than that stupid bird!! He says so in the comments as he angrily types on his phone. “Stupid piece of shit, Dream bird wierdow!” he grumbles.

**King Noot Noot**

**Ha! Angel boy doesn't even compare to my cock!**

**Angel of Light**

**As if! Mine is bigger obviously. Because the light is better in every way!**

**King Noot Noot**

**You wish dip shit. Darkness can snuff out your little light and not even break a sweat~**

**Angel of Light**

**Keep dreaming goop pile. Maybe one day that will actually be true~ Is what I’d say if I was giving you false hope.**

**King Noot Noot**

**I see you're still** **_dreaming_ ** **like the idiot you are. Unlike you I make my dreams a reality~**

**Angel of Light**

**Excuse me? Who’s the one with the Empire here? That's right. Me not a pathetic worm like you. So what wish are of mine are you saying hasn’t become a reality?**

**I can assure you that my dick being bigger than yours isn’t a wish but just plain facts.**

**MemeKing**

**Ooo~ Shots have been fired in this comment section! Too bad we’ll never know who truly has the bigger cock~?**

**Angel of Light**

**… You know what… My pesky brother is right for once. We WON’T know for sure if we don’t see for ourselves in person.**

**King Noot Noot**

**Oh I already know the answer and I will take great pleasure in proving you wrong~**

**Angel of Light**

**That’s the thing Rotten Octo balls… I’ve never been wrong. And I doubt you will ever prove otherwise~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are rather proud of our creative insults! Hope you enjoyed them!


	2. Chapter 2

The day had come where Dream would meet up with Nightmare to settle this issue. They had agreed to meet up in an Underlust surface AU and book a hotel room for the night. 

So here Dream was, dressed up all fancy like he normally was as he was an Emperor and 

needed to look the part at all times. Standing outside the chosen hotel waiting for Nightmare to either show his face… or chicken out.

He appears right behind the oversized chicken. “Greetings bitch~”

Dream whirled around and faced Nightmare, nearly summoning a spear and attacking on instinct, before he saw it was just Nightmare. His wings ruffled in irritation as he straightened himself out and fixed his outfit, sneering at Nightmare like he was a piece of trash.

“Oh. It’s just the Octopus that forgot he doesn’t belong on land and decided to pollute the clean air with his vial presence. I had hoped you decided to go hide in whatever disgusting hole you crawled out of and just admit defeat.”

“Awwww~ Did I ruffle the poor bird's feathers~? Because that was the shitiest insult I’ve ever heard. Where did you get it, the trash bin?” Grinning and looking completely unfazed by the insults.

He scoffs. “I was just trying to make you feel welcome by speaking your native language of trash. But it seems like I should have made things scummier so you could understand. Then again something so rotten as you might not know how to speak nicely at all anyway.” 

“I love how you can’t seem to even cum~ up with a proper insult, for little old me~ but then again are the one in the clown suit so you must be trying to be funny. Sorry to say it’s not working angel boy~”

He sputters at the remark about his clothes. “C-Clown suit?! I’ll have you know that this outfit is nothing but classy! Something YOU need to be taught a lesson or a couple hundred in because your outfit isn’t exactly very flattering...!” That was a lie, if it wasn’t for all the corruption goop Dream would think Nightmare was rather hot…

“Oh really~ You call that classy~? You may call yourself an emperor, but I am a **KING** ~” The goop on his body shifts into a blur and his outfit suddenly changes into a very royal looking outfit. “Deal with it clown~”

Dream glared at Nightmare. Jealous Nightmare could change clothes instantly while he had to struggle to even put a shirt on because of his wings. It also didn’t help that Nightmare looked hella hot…! How dare he presume he could be hotter than Dream was!

Dream turns toward the building and starts strutting inside. Moving with purpose while also effectively hiding his golden blush that had dusted his nasal ridge.

“Well then _your majesty_ let’s see which of us truly is the better one.” Nightmare might have one this battle…. But he hasn’t won the war.

With a grin on his face, he follows after the so called emperor. Walking after the other with an aura of authority and power. “Nice to see you can at least show some respect~ Even if you are useless otherwise~” He loves the look of anger and frustration, it’s honestly almost cute.

His wings shook with anger before he suddenly forced himself to calm. He turns back to Nightmare with a cocky grin as he makes his way to the counter. Replying in a sickly sweet voice.

“Of course I’d give you respect Nightmare~ we may be enemies but I’m not a barbarian. Unlike a certain Land Octopus I know~”

Mimicking Dreams sweet tone, but more…..seductive he says “Oh~? Well I guess you’ve got one thing right~ **My tentacles can be used for the same purpose~”** He presses his chest against Dreams back and says besides the others skull. “ **All the better to fuck you with my dear~** ” Grinning like mad.

Shivers ran up Dream's spine, his wings shuddering in response. His emotions were at war with each other. On one hand the disgusting corrupted negative trash was touching him…! But on the other… Nightmare was a hot piece of corrupted negative trash….

He decided to ignore Nightmare entirely and brush him off as he steps in front of the counter. 

“We have a reservation under Royals?”

The secretary shook with fear. “R-right h-here Y-your Holiness…” She holds out the keys to their room with shaking hands. Dream takes the keys with a small nod, an air of superiority around him as he turns and starts heading up to the room, simply ignoring Nightmare and leaving him by the front desk.

As Dream talks to the secretary, he gives the poor monster an evil and insane look. His tentacles poised to strike behind him.

The poor secretary didn’t even notice Nightmare until Dream walked away. But when she finally spotted him she passed out from fear, collapsing onto the ground behind the counter.

He chuckles darkly, still grinning wide as he follows Dream to their room. 

Dream led the way to the third floor where their room was located. The hallway was silent beyond the echoing of their footsteps due to the soundproof rooms the hotel provided.

Their room was rather large, with an adjoining bathroom attached to it. The room had a large comfortable looking bed and a bedside table next to it. On the other side of the room the wall had multiple different toys out on display. The bathroom was just as large as the bedroom with a jacuzzi instead of a normal bathtub.

Needless to say, Dream had paid to have the hotel's very best room. He just hoped it was going to prove to be up to his standards. 

Nightmare whistles at the sight of the room. “You know for just wanting to show off our dicks this seems like an unnecessarily prepared room.” His tentacles curl lazily behind him as he looks around. Maybe he should take some of those toys, they look like fun~

“Unnecessary or not, I refuse to do anything at all in a room not up to my standards.” Dream looked around the room before giving a slight nod of approval. “This room will have to do, I guess. I’m not letting your filth enter my castle after all.” He then turned to face Nightmare with a small sneer. “So how should we do this exactly~?” 

Nightmare grins wide. “Well for one I’ve already been in your supposed castle, though it seems to me that everything around you has to be perfect to compensate for something you're severely lacking angel boy~” Nightmare slowly gets closer to Dream with every word that smoothly falls from his mouth.

“The only thing I’m lacking in is a multiverse without filth like you in it. A multiverse where positivity reigns supreme like it should.” Dream replied looking up at Nightmare with contempt. He wasn’t sure how to feel about Nightmare being slightly taller than him… He would rather be looking down at the handsome scumbag instead of up. 

His grin sharpens and a few of his tentacles run through Dreams feathers. “Whatever helps you sleep at night **Dreamy~** ” Oh ya, Dream is definitely cute when he’s angry~

Dream shuttered at the tentacles touching his magnificent feathers, weather from disgust or arousal was unclear though.

“You sure do like to talk a big game Nightmare~ but can you back it up? Or are you just trying to throw people off the truth of you not being all that great~?”

“I already know who's better~ It’s not a competition. I just find you amusing~” Nightmares tentacles tug on a few feathers slightly. “So, keep entertaining me clown~”

Dream smirks smugly, his wings fluttering slightly from the attention. “Glad you already know I’m better you filthy piece of rot~” Dream said as he poked Nightmares chest with a gloved hand. 

With a chuckle Nightmare replies. “Keep dreaming Dreamy~ It is all your good at~” The poke only encourages him to creep closer, he was having way to much fun~

Dream hated how much Nightmare was enjoying this… He was trying to insult him! 

Dream shoved Nightmare away slightly and stepped away from him. 

“Don’t we have a score to settle~?” He made sure he was far enough away that Nightmares tentacles were no longer touching his wings before he started tugging off his jacket. Honestly getting undressed and dressed was always annoying because of his wings getting in the way. But he wasn’t going to show any weakness in front of Nightmare. Not even the struggle of fighting with his own clothes…!

Nightmare let's Dream push him away with no resistance. It would take to much out of the stupid birds pride, to know that such a week attempt at a push was just that, weak. Nightmare wouldn’t want to crush his spirits already after all~ 

He watches as Dream attempts to look even remotely composed as he removes his clothes and Nightmare makes sure that the other is watching when he simply lets his clothes fade away into his goop. “Need some help bird boy~?”

Dream felt a spike of irritation. “ **_No._ ** I’m perfectly fine on my own _thank you._ ” He successfully removed his clothing and folded it up neatly, setting them on the bedside table to prevent the floor from ruining them. He made sure to face away from Nightmare the entire time he got undressed after seeing Nightmares little display with his goop.

“Hmmm sounds like someone's a little sour about something~” He walks past Dream to lay on the bed, one of his tentacles shoving Dreams clothes off the table the moment they are set down.

Dream’s brow twitched in annoyance, but he left the clothes where they landed. He then turns to walk towards the wall of toys, having seen something that caught his eye and would be perfect to _punish_ the impudent cur known as Nightmare for insulting him like he had.

“Oh? I’m not sour about anything dear **_Nighty~_ ** but you need to be taught some manners it seems~” He picked up the riding crop and turned to face Nightmare with a sadistic grin, bloodlust mixed with actual lust glinting in his eyelights as he brandished the crop.

Nightmare looks at the riding crop in slight surprise, but was otherwise unfazed. He had used it himself in some AU’s when riding. It was Dream's emotions that surprised him more than anything.

“Oh so that's how you get off~” He sticks out his tongue, for the fun of it. “Good to know, but I’m not going to let you do that~”

Dream struts toward the bed. “Oh, I know you won’t~ **_But who said you had a choice~?_ **” He cracked the riding crop at his hip as he stood over the bed and Nightmare, satisfied by the loud SNAP sound it gave.

Nightmare chuckles at that. “Your horny I see~ and here I thought you had something to prove~” Laying on his chest with his skull resting on his folded arms as he looks up at Dream with a smile.

Dream scoffs, “This is only to ensure you learn some _manners_ when addressing your betters _swine_ .” he snapped the crop towards Nightmares legs to emphasize his point. “And the only thing I have to show is that I **_am_ ** your better in every way~”

Nightmare chuckles again. “You really are amusing little bird~ It’s funny to think that you actually believe I could ever be scared of a glowing moron with a riding crop~ I've had a stick stabbed through my eye socket. **You don’t scare me~”**

“You think I’m trying to scare you~? How cute~” He actually went to hit the inside of Nightmares leg at that. “But what you don’t understand filth, is that fear is a _negative_ emotion. And that’s something I don’t like. _Reverence and respect_ on the other hand~”

He squeaks a bit and glares at Dream. “You aren't worth my respect.” He was actually annoyed now. He already knew this Dream had pretty…..interesting views on positive emotions, but jeez. At least he knows he’s the bad guy.

Dream gets on the bed and leans close to Nightmares ‘ear’ whispering in a bloodlust filled tone, “Then I’ll just have to make you see the light now **_won’t I~?_ **” He was honestly a little giddy at Nightmares annoyance, finding Nightmares squeak and glare to be cute.

Shivering a bit, Nightmare ignores the little part of him that can’t help, but be excited. He shoves it down though and looks at Dream, calm and collected.

“You know I just realized something~” He turns over and wraps his arms around Dreams neck. **“Your more twisted than I am~”**

Dream felt truly insulted at that. He stuck Nightmares hip with the riding crop as punishment as he growled lowly his bloodlust spiking. “How dare you insult me soo! I’m **_perfect_ ** in every way! I’m nothing like a negative scum like you!”

Nightmare suppresses another squeak and grins smugly at Dream. “Your right~ Your not like me, your worse~ Poisoned positivity like you can rip people apart in ways negativity could never achieve~ At least I know when I’m doing something wrong, but people like you will try to justify crossing a line that even a corrupt being like myself wouldn’t even dare to cross. You're so blinded by your own light that you even fool yourself~ You can’t see that line.”

Dream saw red at that. He bit Nightmares neck harshly while striking him again with the crop. 

“Positivity is the only thing that's _wanted and needed_. It doesn’t matter what lines are crossed as long as everyone is _happy_ in the end! The people wanted a positive god of justice, **_so that’s what I became~!_** And I won’t let scum like you _ruin_ _everything_ I’ve worked so hard to achieve and sacrificed so much to gain, by not **_knowing your place!_** ”

Dreams bite causes Nightmare to arch and moan loudly, barely even noticing the crop. “MAAaaAAa~!” He squirms a bit and glares at Dream with a blush. “Everyone happy at the end huh? News flash bitch there are no happy endings! A story only truly ends when **everyone is dead!** How many people are you willing to sacrifice for your own delusions?! It’s almost sad to think that you actually gave into the villagers never ending pressure to be something you're not and now you're so desperately clawing at an unrealistic dream that you actually think all that your doing is right! I'm disgusted to think that you actually believe that what you're doing is right. At least I know when I make a mistake, but you're so prideful that you deny the truth. Even though I'm the one with only one working socket, **you're the one who's blind.”** He was angry now. He had no idea that this Dream was this far gone and so focused on himself. It pissed him off that Dream has the audacity to call himself a savior after all he's done.

“I can see perfectly fine! And the only reason people can’t be happy is because of unnecessary negativity! Once I’m rid of all negativity there will be no such thing as a bad ending. And if I rid the multiverse off all negativity and people still aren’t happy..? Well, **_I’ll just have to give them their happy End then now won’t I~?_ **” Dream honestly believed everything he said. Even if there was a small, VERY VERY small, part of him that knew he would never complete that goal… Because he would never kill his brother Noot… and He didn’t truly want to kill Nightmare, a corrupted version of his brother, either. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t kill anyone else that got in his way of a multiverse full of positivity.

“......Then kill me.” He was positive Dream wouldn’t and it's not like he cares what happens to this multiverse anyway, he just doesn't like entitled people who are very very wrong.

Dream bit Nightmares neck again. “ **No** . I’m not going to kill you until you _know_ that I’m right. That _I’m_ the best in every way~!” This was the same excuse he had been using to not have his brother simply killed instead of captured. But it was an excuse he planned to abide by. 

“AAaaAa~!” Stifles a curse at the moan in embarrassment. Nightmare blushes and says “Then I guess you'll never succeed~ because You **are** wrong. Whether you like it or not.” He gives Dream a cold look. “ **And any respect I had for you is long gone by now. You're a fool.”**

Dream hated that last remark. He wasn’t a fool. He knew full well what he was doing. The multiverse wanted only positivity, so that’s what he aimed to get. People came far and wide to join his empire and his cause. They basked in his presence and he relished in it. 

He bit Nightmare again, even harder than before, making sure to draw marrow. “Sad to say, but **_nothing_ ** **you have said or done so far has proved me wrong in** **_anything_ ** **~** ”

“MMMmMMM~!” He fails to suppress his moan, his magic starting to pool down into his pelvis. With a heavy blush Nightmare glares harder at Dream. **“Get off of me. Right. Now.”** He no longer thinks Dream has any right to touch him. He had at least almost considered Dream to be an equal, but now the stupid bird was nothing more than dirt on the bottom of a dog kennel.

Dream loved Nightmares glare and blush. He loved how he had FINALLY got Nightmare to react this way instead of him reacting to Nightmare like this. He licked the bites and cooled his bloodlust.

“ **_Make me~_ **”

With no remorse, Nightmare shoves Dream away with all his strength. Growling at the other with hostility.

Dream ended up dropping the riding crop as he was pushed off of Nightmare, the only reason he wasn’t thrown off the bed entirely being because of his wings helping him keep his balance. He looked down at Nightmare with a smirk and commented in a sweat voice, “What’s wrong~? Did you decide you wanted to admit defeat and leave after all~?” 

Nightmare gives Dream a look of disgust and sits up, sneering at the other with a growl. “I actually thought you were worth something, but I was proven wrong.” His clothes reform on his body. “You're hopeless.” He gets off the other side of the bed from Dream.

Dreams smirk falls as he looks at Nightmare with narrowed sockets. 

..What did Nightmare mean he was proven wrong…? He was perfect in EVERY Way! He simply HAD to be! If he wasn’t…. If he wasn’t perfect like the multiverse… what the villagers wanted…. Then… what was he…?

“ _Explain._ ”

Nightmare looks at Dream coldly, zero emotion on his face. “I won’t explain anything. If you can’t understand then you truly are worthless.” He turns and walks to the door. “I never want to hear from you again and if I do, I promise that you won’t make it out alive.”

Dream felt like Nightmare had struck his very soul. He wasn’t worthless… The people wouldn’t adore him if he was. But how Nightmare wanted nothing to do with him… A different version of his BROTHER wanted nothing to do with him… Someone who he had LOVED, twisted though his love was, thought he was worthless… Well…. He wanted to rid himself of the empty depressing feeling by drowning in positivity. 

He huffed and faced away from the door, feet hanging off the bed and wings curling around him protectively as he focused his own positive aura at himself, forcing the negativity away as he did so. “Go ahead and run for now then. I won’t tolerate your presence when we see each other after this either.”

Nightmare says nothing and leaves the room, closing the door behind him and leaving the AU. He sits up in a big tree, looking over an AU that reminds him of Dreamtale. This mutiverses Dream really is hopeless…


	3. Chapter 3

Noot, Swap Dreams brother, had tracked down Nightmare after Template had told him that Nightmare had left the UnderLust AU without Dream. He climbed up the tree and sat on a neighboring branch from Nightmare.

“I take it you two didn’t go through with the contest then.”

Nightmare growls “Do you actually want something or are you just here to annoy me?” He never looks at Noot, just continues to admire the scenery.

Noot huffs, swinging his feet below him. “Honestly I wanted to know how my brother was doing. It’s not exactly like I can see him personally you know. The most I get is annoying him with memes on the Undernet, and having others spy on him for me. The fact that YOU were able to get so close to him when you have more negativity than me is a miracle in my opinion.”

“He’s a worthless piece of shit and deserves to go dust in a ditch. So nothing new.”

“I guess his brainwashed self made an appearance then?”

“Heh that's a nice way of putting it.” His tentacles curl in agitation.

“You have the villagers to thank for his attitude. Back before the incident, the villagers made sure Dream would not only believe everything they said..” Noot leaned against the tree's trunk and looked up through the leaves at the sky as he thought back to that time. “They made sure to worship him at every turn so they wouldn’t lose their perfect tool. And I didn’t even notice it because they left me alone at the tree… and Dream just looked so  _ happy _ to help them, even when the worship made him feel uncomfortable and the villagers were pressuring him with careful words to give them more positivity. When the incident happened… Dream’s brainwashing and the villagers' worship made him into something he wasn’t. He became obsessed with making the villagers desires for positivity come true. That was his only goal for awhile… but I think he’s actually made some progress over the years in returning to his old self.”

Nightmare listens quietly. He had assumed something like that. The villagers in his AU were pretty keen on manipulating Dream for themselves….and keeping Nightmare away from him. The difference is that they hated him more than they loved his brother.

“Why are you telling me this? You know I don't care right?”

Noot shrugs. “Just wanted to thank you I guess. I knew Dream was making progress in undoing the damage the villagers did to him mentaly. He had been showing signs of actually accepting and  _ experiencing _ his own negative emotions instead of using his aura to block them out like he used to. The fact that he agreed to meet with a being of  _ negativity _ without immediately trying to kill them showed a HUGE step in the right direction.” Noot then hops down out of the tree. “I’m just thankful that, even though it wasn’t me, you were still there to help him make that step.” With that he waved to Nightmare before leaving.

“.....All i did was go out of my way to piss him off…” Nightmares hand creeps up to his neck and he rubs the deep bite mark. “.....So stupid.”

Back at the hotel Dream was still in the room. Suppressing his negative emotions with his aura as he picked up his clothes with a smile, drunk on his own positivity as he put his pants back on and began the long, normally frustrating, process of putting his shirt and jacket back on.

….Nightmare should probably take a bath, his bones beneath the goop start to feel sticky after a while and he likes to give them a good wash to get rid of the feeling. With a sigh Nightmare gets down from the tree, using his tentacles as support and starts to make his way to a freshwater spring he found a while ago.

Dream looked at his sun pendant with a smile, one that turned more and more insane as he looked. He was drunk on positivity, the villagers brainwashing back in place. 

“That poor poor corrupted creature~ he must be so miserable being a negative being…~” Dream then put the pendant in its proper place and made sure his clothes didn’t have anything wrong with them before he opened a portal to where he sensed the most negativity, the AU Nightmare was in. “I’ll just have to put the poor thing out of its misery then~” with a completely insane grin, drunk on positivity, he stepped through the portal, closing it behind him. 

Nightmare runs a sponge over his body, the corruption no were to be seen.

“This feels so nice~” he sinks into the water and makes little bubbles with his mouth, ignoring the little fish looking at him with curiosity.

Dream took to the sky with his wings, actively seeking out the source of the negativity. Spotting Nightmare only a few minutes later. With a strong flap of his wings he sent a volley of sharpened, weaponized feathers of positivity at him. Only missing because of the small part of him that didn’t want to kill his brother… even though Nightmare wasn’t technically his brother… That small part of him was able to recognize Nightmare as an older version of his brother. 

He was smiling brightly, and insanely, down at Nightmare. “Hello again Nightmare~ you must have been so miserable when you came to me for help~! I apologize for not recognizing it and ending your misery  **_sooner_ ** ~!” 


	4. Chapter 4

Nightmare yelps in surprise as the water around him splashes from the barrage of feathers. He glares up at Dream, his goop returns and encases his bones in a protective shell.

“What the hell are you doing!? Why would I EVER come to you for help!? And you just interrupted the very nice and relaxing bath I was having!!” Nightmare was pointing at Dream in irritation and annoyance. “It was perfect until you showed up!”

Dream gave a small, clearly insane laugh. “Heh, Heh. You practically  _ spelled it out _ for me! No one can have a happy ending unless they  _ die~! _ ” Dream quoted Nightmares earlier words. “HA! You even  **_told me outright to kill you~!_ ** ” More insane laughter. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice until you left~! You WANTED to have a happy  **_ending_ ** ! So I’m here to give it to you!” Dream summoned a glowing glowing spear of positivity as he sent another barrage of weaponized feathers towards Nightmare with a flap of his wings, this time actually aiming for Nightmare.

The moon was at his back as he flew above Nightmares reach, looking down at him with a positivity induced insane grin.

Nightmares eye socket widens and he blends into the shadows to escape the onslaught. One of them skims his shoulder and he hisses at the burning sensation. He hides in the shadows of the trees, glaring at Dream the whole time.

Dream scans the ground below him, knowing Nightmare was there somewhere. Not once had he lost his insane grin.

“Oh Nighty~ I promise to make it quick if you come out of hiding~”

‘I wish he would stop being so stupid,’ Nightmare thinks to himself. He shuts off his emotions to remain undetectable as he waits for Dream to make another move.

Dream glided down and landed on the shore of the stream, looking into the trees.

“Awe~ Don’t be like that Nighty~ your death is for the best of the multiverse~” His eyelights scan the shadows for any movement as his wings curl around Dreams blind spots defensively. He couldn’t think straight beyond the thoughts that Nightmare needed to die. The villagers would want this the most. And they would love him all the more for ridding the multiverse of the strong source of negativity. 

He has to think of a way to snap Dream out of it….hmmm...what could he do? Being an ass isn’t going to help. He blushes a bit and smiles as an idea comes to mind, but if it doesn't work he is so dead. Nightmare creeps closer to Dream, making sure to remain unseen as he does so. Using a skill he gained a long time ago, he bounces his voice to make it sound like its coming from another direction.

“Before you end me, do you think you could grant me one wish, Dreamy~?”

Dream turned to face where Nightmares voice came from. “A wish~? Depends on what it is exactly~ but if it’ll help you die happily I don’t mind hearing it out~” Thanks to his brainwashing, ensuing others happiness was what he lived for. Even though that isn’t the smartest move on Dreams part in certain situations… His insanity, do to his being drunk on positivity, made no idea a stupid idea in his mind. Unless it went against his brainwashing, which Nightmares request, did not. 

Standing right behind Dream, Nightmare gently runs his hands over the others wings and nuzzles the back of Dreams neck.

“Before I make my request, I want to ask you a question~”

Dream stiffened when he felt Nightmares touch, his spear quickly aiming to strike him before stopping short, just centimeters away from Nightmares ribs, once he heard Nightmares words.

“Yes…?”

Nightmare continues his nuzzles, unfazed by the spear.

“What do you want~?”

“What do… I want…?” Dream's wings shook and his grip on his spear weakened slightly. What did he want…? He… he had everything… didn’t he…? The happiness of the Villagers… of his people… They wanted that. So that’s what he wanted right…?

“I want the multiverse to be nothing but positive.” That’s what  _ They _ wanted. So that must be what  _ He _ wanted. 

Nightmare gently pets Dreams wings, caressing the golden feathers soothingly. 

“I didn’t ask what they wanted Dreamy~ Please give me a real answer~” He nuzzles Dream's neck.

Dream was frozen. His spear dissolving into magic sparkles in his confusion.

“Real….answer…?”

Yes Dreamy~ A real answer~” With the spear gone Nightmare snuggles into Dreams back, trying to be as little of a threat as possible.

Dream didn’t know what to think… His body relaxed a bit at the snuggles. He… He didn’t know what he wanted…

He wanted to cry… But that’s a negative emotion! He SHOULDN’T allow himself to feel a negative emotion! That goes against what THEY want in the multiverse!

“I...I don’t know…”

“Dream….it’s ok.” Nightmare says gently. “It's ok to cry. I promise you'll feel better.” The goopy skeleton continues to snuggle Dream, nuzzling the sorters neck.

“N-No it’s not! Crying means sadness…! And sadness is a negative emotion! The very thing I’m AGAINST in the first place!” He would be having a full on panic attack if he wasn’t working his aura overtime to push it all away.

Nightmare holds Dream closer, his voice remaining calm and smooth.

“Dream, take a deep breath, focus on my body against yours.” Nuzzle “I know it hasn’t been easy. It never is, but you have a right to feel Dreamy. Stuffing your emotions down will only hurt you and make them stronger.” Snuggle. “Your ok Dream, I’m here.”

Dream slowly relaxed more, letting down his aura as he did so. His own emotions, all of them, slowly coming back to him. Tears started gathering in his sockets, built up from years of stress, pressure, and the heartache of having to chase his own brother around on his pointless crusade the villagers started him on.

Slowly he began to cry…

Nightmare smiles and turns Dream around to hug him properly.

“It’s ok, Dream. You're ok.” Rubbing the winged skeletons back as Nightmare holds him close.

“You will be ok.”

Dreams crying turns to full on sobbing as he lets it all out. The pain, the anger, the grief and sorrow. Why…? Why did this feel nice…? It SHOULDN’T feel nice! These were Negative emotions! They shouldn’t feel this good!

“W-why did they h-have to p-presser me s-so much?! Why d-did they n-not appreciate the emotions t-they h-had?!” he buried his face in Nightmares chest as he sobbed. “I-I miss m-my brother… I m-miss f-feeling h-happy… because _ I _ was h-happy!”

He nuzzles the top of Dream's skull, trying to show that he cared.

“I know Dreamy, I know. They are just bad people who used you to get what they want, but if you let me, I will make sure they never hurt you again. And your brother misses you too, he told me so.” Nuzzle “It’s never too late to fix things Dreamy, I believe in you~” 

Dream didn’t know how to respond so he simply continued to cry until he felt better, having let all the emotions out. 

He just stood there, snuggled against Nightmare, his wings glowing in the moonlight.

Dream sniffled as he calmed down. 

“... I haven’t felt this good in years….”

“Heh I can tell. A good cry can fix a lot in my experience~” Nightmare gives Dream more nuzzles.

Dream chuckles weakly in response. “Heh…. I guess I’m not as perfect as everyone tells me I am then… indulging in negative emotions like this..”

“Dream there is nothing wrong with feeling. No matter what those ass hats have tricked you into believing and in all honestly no one is perfect. Your imperfections are what make you amazing. Being perfect sounds hella boring…”

“But… I’m supposed to be perfect…! That’s why the villagers liked me in the first place…!”

“Ha! Those dip shits used you because you were easy to manipulate and gave them whatever they wanted. They never really cared. They purposefully kept you away from your brother so that he couldn’t reveal to you the truth.”

“...they did… didn’t they…?” That’s all Dream could really say on the matter. He felt drained emotionally. Not knowing what to do he slumped onto Nightmare, his wings folding in a tired position.

“....Come on, let's go take a bath. They always make me feel better and you owe me for trying to kill me in the middle of one!” Nightmare scoops Dream up and gets down from the tree before walking the short distance to the spring.

Dream yelped in surprise at being picked up. “One, I did what?” The last half hour was a bit fuzzy all things considered… He didn’t clearly remember everything that happened. “And two, Don’t you dare put me in that stream! The water is probably cold for one, and I’m still dressed for another!”

Nightmare sighs in mild annoyance. “You don’t remember what happened huh? I am going to put you in the spring whether you like it or not, the water is perfectly clean and coming up from out of the rocks from a deep underwater lake. It’s cold, but so worth it~” He lets his goop melt, leaving him completely bare as he starts to remove Dreams clothes.

Dream protests in embarrassment. Blushing slightly at Nightmares appearance. “N-no! I remember stuff…! It just gets a little fuzzy from the time you left the hotel, to the time you were snuggling me from behind!” He was too embarrassed to notice Nightmare getting his clothes off of him. 

Nightmare blushes a bit as well, but for a different reason. “Don’t say it like that! You're making it weird!” He flicks Dream's forehead as he removes the others pants.

“OW!” Dream holds the spot Nightmare flicked with his hands and glares at him. “Well what else would you call it?!”

“Oh I don’t know, comforting! Consoling! You are such an idiot!” Nightmare huffs and starts to remove Dreams jacket.

Dream felt insulted at being called an idiot. He was anything BUT an idiot thank you! “I wouldn’t call you making me question everything I know, very comforting thanks!”

“It’s not my fault you're so gullible! Jeez you really are an idiot..” Nightmare finishes removing Dreams clothes and throws a sponge at the others face.

Dream takes the sponge off his face angrily. “Being innocent and naïve isn’t the same as being gullible!”

“Oh really~? I think your going to have to look a bit more into that idiot~”

“The only idiot here is you, Nightmare!”

“Says the idiot~” Nightmare dives into the perfectly clear water and sticks his tongue out at Dream.

Dream yelps at the sudden coldness of the water, clinging to Nightmare instinctively his wings flapping and splashing the water around in his surprise. 

“YOU IDIOT! YOU’RE THE IDIOT KING! NOT THE KING OF NEGATIVITY! THAT’S WHAT YOU ARE!”

Said King laughs loudly at Dream's reaction, a big smile on his face.

Dream continued to yell obscenities at Nightmare in irritation. He DID NOT like being put in cold water! Tubs with heated water was invented for a REASON!

He didn’t care if that reason was so he could enjoy baths or not! But he liked to think it was for his enjoyment! He HATED taking baths before bathtubs with hot water was invented!

“Oh come on Dreamy it's not that bad!” Nightmare nuzzles Dream and giggles to himself. This was absolutely hilarious! Dream was being so cute~!

“Yes it is! The water is cold and I hate it! Baths are Awful! Not to mention that now my wings are wet and they take FOREVER to dry without a blow dryer and a feather brush!”

“Just relax and have a bit of fun you party pooper~! Stop being so uptight and actually enjoy it! After we're done we can go to your place and have a nice warm bath there~ I'll even brush your feathers!” He gives Dream a happy smile as he tries to pry the other off of him.

Dream stops struggling and glares at Nightmare. “Fine. But we aren't going back to my castle in the capital. We can go back to the hotel for that bath.”

Nightmare huffs “Oh come on! I’ve already been to your castle before, mine is better, but why wont you let me come!?”

“Well for one, I don’t want the stupid Light council the Villagers set up to pester me. Two, I payed for a night at the hotel and I don’t want to waste my money. Three, we never did find out who had the bigger dick.”

“.....Why in the world would you pay for a full night? I know you want to see my dick, but is sounds more to me like you wanted to fuck~” Nightmare replies with a grin on his face, still trying to pry Dream off of him.

Dream scoffs and lets go of Nightmare. “I had to make sure we had plenty of time to prove that without a doubt, my dick was bigger and better than yours.”

“Hmmmm sounds like someone's a little self conscious~” Diving under the water and away from Dream, he hides in the rocks below the other.

Dream glares at the spot Nightmare disappeared and moved to get out of the water, shivering at the cold air against his wet bones and feathers.

He had plenty of confidence in his looks! He just wanted Nightmare to see how much better he was than him!

Just before Dream could get out of the water, Nightmare grabs his feet and yanks him back in.

Dream yelps as he falls backwards into the water and thrashes as he is submerged into the water. His sockets were wide as he tried to resurface, his wings heavy from being wet, flapping but not doing much to help.

He was grinning wide as he continued to pull Dream down, until they were face to face. Skeletons don’t have to breathe, it’s just nice. Nightmare holds Dream close and nuzzles him, ignoring the glare.

Dreams glare intensified. Yes he may not NEED to breath.. But he happened to LIKE breathing!

Silently Nightmare chuckles before turning to point to a cave beneath the surface of the water. He wants to explore, Dream should come with!

Dream gives a breathless huff and just gives in for now. Nightmare SO owed him for this though!

He lets Dream go and swims to the cave, looking over his shoulder to see if Dream was following or not.

Dream was indeed following, even though he couldn’t exactly swim. His wings flapped to assist him but his feathers were not made for water.

Nightmare chuckles silently and grabs Dreams hand as his tentacles make an appearance, even though the rest of his body remains goop free. He moves his extra appendages just like an octopus to help Dream swim.

Dream felt a small spike of jealousy. Nightmare could make his tentacles disappear and reappear at will, and here he was with wings that would remain on his back no matter what. Dream didn’t have a passive form anymore. And he never would have one ever again.

Nightmare glares at Dream from over his shoulder, feeling the jealousy. One of his tentacles flicks the other skeletons forehead as they enter the cave, where Nightmare spots an air pocket above them.

Dream pouts at the flick. He was still jealous… but he still followed Nightmare. 

Swimming to the pocket, Nightmare gasps at the rush of air into his non-existent lungs before looking in awe at the glowing moss around them, covering the walls and ceiling of the large underground cave.

“Wow….” He says breathlessly.

Dream was just happy to be able to BREATH again! He was breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

“Yeah…” pant “wow.”

Nightmare tries to ignore the place his mind immediately went to at hearing Dream pant and instead, he swims to a large stone striking out of the water and climbs on top.

Dream gratefully climbed onto the rock after Nightmare. His wings hanging down heavy from his water soaked feathers. 

“Did you have to drag me under…?”

Nightmare replies smugly. “Yes. Yes I did~”

Dream grumbles in irritation but otherwise doesn’t comment further. 

“Oh come on! This is cool!” Nightmare declares and starts to pet Dreams wings.

“Yes It’s cool, but you don’t have to deal with wings that become 100 lbs heavier when wet either.”

“I’m sorry, am I supposed to care~?” He replies while yanking on some of Dream's feathers. 

Due to his wings being thoroughly soaked, Dream's feathers that Nightmare yanked on came out with ease, and Dream didn’t feel a thing.

He sneers a bit. “No. But you do owe me for this.”

Huh, Nightmare traces his phalanges with the feather, giggling slightly as it tickles his bones.

“Ya I don’t owe you anything. Remember, you tried to kill me.” He then starts to tickle Dream's neck with the feather. “Not to mention I was actually nice to you~! You should be grateful~”

Dream pushed away the feather from his neck, it didn’t tickle him, but the wet feather on bone wasn’t exactly comfortable. 

“I already told you my memory is hazy from that time. I was probably acting on autopilot or something. From what I DO remember though, it was partially YOUR fault I was in that state in the first place.”

“Ya and do you remember why~?” Nightmare gives all the nuzzles.  **“You were being a pain in the ass.”**

Dream wacks the back of one of his wings against Nightmare. “I wasn’t the only one being an absolute dick.”

“Oh~ So I bit myself then~”

“No. But you were asking for it~”

“And you were asking for a good slap back to reality. I mean could you even hear yourself!?”

“Of course I could hear myself. And I have to say, my voice is simply angelic~”

“I know you like mine better~ I saw your reaction in the lobie~”

Dream huffs. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” It wasn’t his fault Nightmare was sexy!

Nightmare kisses Dreams neck with a smirk “Oh, but I think you do~”

Dream shivered at the kiss. “Can we go back to the hotel now, I’m cold and wet. And my wings are heavy.” There. That should be a reasonable explanation for the shiver! He wouldn’t have to admit that Nightmare was right this time!

The other skeleton huffs and finally gives in. “Fine come on let's go.”and he slips into the water.

Dream glares at the water for a moment before following after Nightmare again. He would have to gather his clothes before making a portal back to their hotel room anyway.

Clothes that were probably muddy and wet now... _ sigh…. _

When they make it back to the shore, Nightmare just stands there staring at Dream in amusement.

Dream gave Nightmare a quick glare as he picked up the last of his clothing, which was indeed wet and muddy…

“Did you have to throw my clothes in the mud? It’s the only thing I brought with me! Not to mention how difficult they are to clean…!”

“Wow…...you really upset over clothes?” Nightmare was genuinely confused, I mean….there just clothes.

“Yes. Appearance is important. So wearing clean clothes is a must.”

“....You can just get new clothes. The actual clothes themselves are worthless, besides you look better without the clown suit.” Nightmare Pats Dreams shoulder and opens a portal to their room.

Dream wasn’t sure if Nightmare was complementing or insulting him. “It’s not a clown suit. It’s the official casual clothing for the emperor. And it took  _ forever  _ for the tailors to agree to make something THIS casual for me!” He followed Nightmare through the portal and into the hotel room.


	5. Chapter 5

Nightmare closes the portal once they're both through and lays on the bed. “Well I'm not so sorry to break it to you, but there is nothing casual about that outfit.” Nightmare still didn’t have his goop, nor any clothes whatsoever. He was basically on full display as he lays on his back.

Dream glared at Nightmare as he dropped his muddy clothes to the ground. His wings were low and sagging as they dripped with water. Dream forced down his blush at how Nightmare looked and turned on his heel to head to the bathroom, knowing there was a hairdryer in there he could use for his wings along with a feather brush to straighten out his feathers.

“Hey! Don’t leave me~!” Nightmare didn’t really want to get up, but he does anyway and follows after Dream. “Dreamy~!”

Dream pretends to ignore Nightmare as he plugs in the hairdryer and turns it on.

“Sorry. Can’t hear you over the blow dryer. I have wings to care for after all~!”

Nightmare drapes himself over Dream's shoulder and whines dramatically. “But I told you I would brush your wings~!”He pouts and nuzzles the crap out of Dream.

Dream smirks slightly and hands Nightmare the blow dryer and brush. He loved it when he didn’t have to do things himself like this~

“What’s keeping you then~?”

Nightmare gives Dream another nuzzle and takes the brush and blow dryer. He starts to brush Dreams feathers gently, running the blow dryer over the places he was brushing. 

“Now don’t start thinking this will be a normal thing idiot. I’m just doing this because I like your wings.”

Dream closed his sockets and spread his wings out to make it easier to dry. “Mhm~ if you say so~”

This didn’t have to be a regular occurrence between the two of them. He already had servants that would do this for him back at his castle anyway. Not to mention he had Sci preen and trim his wings once a month as well. He believes Sci uses the feathers in some experiments or something. He really didn’t care too much about it though. Sci was able to make Pales paints with the feathers as well, so at least it was beneficial.

Nightmare huffs and that and yanks slightly on some of Dreams now dry feathers. “Oh shoosh.” As he brushes, he can’t deny that he actually liked doing this, it was….soothing in a way and he wasn’t lying when he said he liked Dreams wings. They were beautiful. Unlike his tentacles and black goop. He looked like a creature from the deepest pits of hell.

Dream suppressed a moan when Nightmare tugged on his feathers.

“That better not be self loathing I’m sensing from you Nightmare.”

Nightmare gives another tug. “Humf Your imagining things Dream.” He continues drying the others' wings, making sure to get there underside as well.

“Mmmm~ I better be. Otherwise I’ll have to ban you from touching my wings. Can’t have negativity taint me after all~” Dream said the last part teasingly, but he meant what he said about banning Nightmare from touching his wings.

“Ha! Like you would be able to stop me~” Nightmare starts to tug on a few feathers every few brushes of Dreams wings.

Dream hummed in pleasure at the attention his wings were receiving. “Considering how I can literally turn my feathers into weaponized positivity, you wouldn’t even be  _ capable _ of touching my wings if I wasn’t letting you. Not without getting burned anyway.”

Nightmare huffs “You know you love it~ I doubt you get this attention from anyone else~”

“Hummm… Not exactly. I have servants care for my wings most of the time. But you’re right about the attention~” 

“Awww, no one cares enough to pleasure their supposed savior~? What a tragedy~” Kisses Dreams neck again.

Dream shivers at the kiss, and blushes slightly as he cracks open his sockets with a small scoff. “And taint my ‘innocence’ you would sooner find them committing suicide then even think of it. There are very few that actually pleasure me and give my wings attention like this.”

“Oh~? Does that mean that the supposedly amazing Dream is a virgin~?” He gives Dreams feathers a few more tugs.

Dream moans quietly at the tugs and smirks a bit. “Mmmm~ Sorry to say, I said FEW actually pleaser me. I never said none had ever pleasured me~ you’re a few hundred years too late to take my virginity~ Though as far as the Village council is concerned… I’m just as innocent as the day I was born.”

He has to suppress a growl at the thought and instead pouts. “Aww, what a shame. I would have made it fun for you~” Nuzzle “So who was it~?”

“One, are you saying you could only make the first time fun~? For shame Nightmare~. And two, There’s Sci, Blue and Pale when he had pink paint for the first time…”

“No I'm just saying I’m better at it and you had sex with Blue!? What the hell is wrong with you!?”

Dream glances back at Nightmare with a raised brow. “One, It was a one night stand and Blue only wanted it because he wanted to make sure he would be good enough for his latest crush. And no, I wasn’t the crush. And two, what do you mean exactly?”

“You're going to have to be more specific, I made two points. Which one do you need me to explain?” He had finished on wing and was moving on to the other.

Dream rolls his eyelights. “The whole ‘what the hell is wrong with you’ comment.”

“Well for one, Blue is a pain in the ass. Surprisingly much different from the Blue in my multiverse. He’s just some manipulative pretty boy who thinks he can get whatever he wants by using people as tools. He will do anything to achieve his selfish goals even if it means exploiting someone. With you and all your stupid morals, I would have thought you were above fucking someone like him.”

Dream shrugs. “It’s not like any of his emotions were negative. And he’s also one of my generals. One of the  _ loyal _ ones and not one of the villager appointed ones. Also what morals are you talking about? I have literally killed people because they didn’t fit into the idea of a perfect positive society.”

“I’m aware of that moron!” swats Dreams skull. “I mean your whole ‘Positivity will reign supreme’ bullshit.”

Dream rubbed the back of his skull where Nightmare swatted him. “Like I said before, Blue had no negative emotions. Therefore he fit the bill on the whole, Positivity ruling the Multiverse thing.”

Nightmare swats Dreams skull again. “You're absolutely hopeless! Positivity can be just as toxic and poisonous as negativity in the right amounts. Too much of any one emotion is bad for you. Kind of like how humans need water to survive, but even too much can kill them.” Another tug.

“Stop swatting me! And I know that NOW! But do you think I really cared before tonight?! I barely even let MYSELF feel negative emotions!”

“Well then you should get why I’m not exactly thrilled to find out you fucked a person like him! Blue is basically seeping poisonous negativity! That's why I don't like him! Heck! I can barely be near him without wanting to gag!” He feels like gagging just thinking about it.”

Dream huffs and crosses his arms. “I can’t really change the past you know! And I felt perfectly fine around him.”

“I’m not asking you to change the past idiot. We learn from our mistakes, so I'm making sure you know that you've made a mistake and will hopefully make better decisions. Goth! I feel like I'm gonna have to babysit you!” Nightmare gives a few feathers a hard tug in annoyance.

“AaaaAAhhAaa~! You won’t have to do that. I’m perfectly fine on my own thanks. I don’t need you to hold my hand as I run my empire. I’ve run it for several hundred years already and I’ve managed just fine.”

“Oh ya because bottling up all your true emotions for that time and having basically no one whos willing to even TRY and help you is doing so fucking well for you.” He says sarcastically.

“Ok. Well I might be a  _ bit _ messed up. But even so, My empire continues to expand and the capital is a paradise for all those living there. I say I’ve done pretty well under the circumstances…”

“I’m not worried about your empire idiot.” He flicks Dream's skull.

“Would you stop flicking and swatting my skull already?! It’s annoying!”

“I will when you stop being an idiot!”

“I’m not being an idiot at all! You asked some questions and I answered them. That’s all that happened.”

“Very stupid answers to. I never said I would be babysitting your kingdom moron…”

“Humph. You said you would be babysitting me. And I run the empire. So by default you would be babysitting the Empire.”

Nightmare gives Dream a you have to be kidding me look before saying. “You…...you are such an idiot. Do I really have to spell it out for you..?”

Dream huffs and looks away from Nightmare, his arms crossed and his now dry wings raised high but folded, giving him an air of superiority… or a spoiled brat depending how you look at it…

“Oh wow….you have got to be the most spoiled brat I have ever seen….”

Dream remained silent at that. Yeah, he could be a bit spoiled… He makes sure to spoil himself when it comes to pleasers… or using his authority as the emperor to be lazy when he can get away with it.

“I’m asking to be your friend, moron.” He blushes a bit, it's not like he’s ever had to say something like that.

“Friend…” Dream tested the word out. It sounded foreign on his tongue. He’s never had a friend before… One could argue that Pale was his friend, but Dream saw him more as his right hand man than his friend. “Hummm…. Ok then. I’ll be your friend. But you don’t get to babysit me at all.”

He was kind of in shock for a moment. Dream actually agreed!? Nightmare hasn’t had a friend in hundreds of years! Sure he had the gang, or….did, but he always kept them at arm's length. He shakes his skull a bit and acts like nothing happened. “Don’t give me a reason to and I won't~” Tug. “I can’t make any guarantees though~”

Dream moaned at the tug. “That's good enough I guess.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They FINNALY Fuck!

Dream turned around to face Nightmare. His wings had been fully dried and brushed.

“Now that we are officially friends, don’t we have a score to settle~? You’ve also been teasing me about having sex with you~”

Nightmare blushes slightly before he grins wide. “I already told you it’s not that much of a competition when I've already won, but I’ll humor you just this once~”

Dream gently placed a clawed phalange under Nightmares chin. “And I’ve already told you, you’ve only one in your dreams~”

“Inside you~?” He grins wider. “Sounds fun~”

Dream blushed at the comeback, internally cursing himself for giving Nightmare such an easy set up for it..! 

He smirks, ignoring his blush, and turns to strut out of the bathroom like a panther on the prowl. “You’ll have to fight for it Nighty~ I won’t simply  **_let_ ** you dominate me~!”

He has to turn his skull to watch Dream walk out of the room sense he is blind in his right eye socket and of course, he likes what he sees~ Standing up, Nightmare follows after the other, still grinning. “Oh I know~ hehehe This should be amusing~”

Dream goes back to the wall of toys as soon as he leaves the bathroom. The riding crop had been left on the bed but he wasn’t feeling like that was the right toy anymore. Instead he was eyeing the chains and metal collar and cuffs that went with them. Those might work… He wouldn’t mind being chained up on the off chance Nightmare managed to dominate him either. But he could also see Nightmare bond in chains and at his mercy for when He managed to dominate him~!

Nightmare goes to look at the toys as well, but he completely ignores the dildos. His tentacles are much better that what any toy could provide, he could also bind Dream with them so he was much more focused on the vibrators~ It would be fun to see Dream try to get away from them when his ecto forms over them~ 

Dream picked up the chains, cuffs and collar that went with them and turned to Nightmare with a smirk. “You wanted to play with some toys together too~?”

Nightmare smirks back as he grabs several vibrators and the remote. “Only for you Dreamy~”

Dream blushes before heading towards the bed. “Let’s go see who will win this battle then~”

He sticks his tongue out at the golden skeleton, but follows after him, prepared to summon his tentacles in an instant if Dream tries to pull a fast one on him.

Dream crawled onto the bed for the second time that night, placing the chains, cuffs and collar to the side for now. They were for the loser of this battle after all~

He sat on the bed, his feet behind him, his knees bent, and his legs spread. He looked over his shoulder and in between his wings at Nightmare.

“Are you ready to admit defeat~? It’s fine if you want to back out already~”

If Nightmare hadn't been aroused before he sure as hell was now~! He crawls onto the bed, giving Dream a hungry look. “As if I would ever back away from a challenge~” He sets the vibrators down on the other table and lightly pets Dreams' wings.

Dream hums at the pets and relaxes. He didn’t mind simply enjoying the moment for now. And they could always start the battle for dominance in a minute…~

His touches are gentle as he runs his phalanges through Dreams feathers, simply admiring the others beauty. He summons a few of his tentacles to lightly trace over Dream's body. “You know, you really are absolutely gorgeous~”

Dream closes his sockets and stretches his wings out as he relaxes. “Hummm~ I know~ But I will admit you are sexy as hell~” 

Blushes, the compliment caching him completely off guard and he just barely stops himself from stuttering. “Oh really~? I didn’t know that what you like to call rot could be sexy~” One of Nightmares tentacles slowly starts to curl around Dreams spine.

Dream turned himself around to face Nightmare, his legs going to wrap around him as Dream cupped Nightmares face with his hands.

“I called you rot because of the negativity. But that doesn’t mean you aren't a hot piece of rot~” he moans slightly at the tentacles actions on his spine. 

Blushing, Nightmare says playfully “Oh my goth tis the best compliment I have ever received~! And it came from the magnificent Dream non the less, well I guess I should be honored~'' He leans forward to give Dream a nuzzle.

Dream looks at Nightmare with half lidded sockets. “You should be~ especially sense I am still your better~” He then pulls Nightmare into a full on kiss, already trying to assert his dominance over the other.

He pushes back into the kiss, trying to assert his dominance as well. His tentacle slowly starts to pump Dreams spine as his hands rubbing the others ribs. “Mmmmmm~”

Dream slips his tongue through his teeth and tries to push it into Nightmares mouth. His wings fluttered in pleasure at Nightmares actions as his own hands went from Nightmares cheeks down past his shoulders and wrapped around his ribs to rub his back and spine. “MmmMMmm~”

Nightmare pushes his own tongue into Dreams mouth and quietly moans at the positive guardians taste. His touches remained gentle, but with a dominating undertone to it. He pumps a bit faster and shivers at the touch to the back of his spine. “MaaMMmm~”

Dream shuddered in pleasure as his tongue fought against Nightmares. There was no way he would lose this easily! Even though he was incredibly aroused right now…! 

He started rubbing Nightmares spine more, adding more pressure where Nightmares tentacles emerged from than the rest of the spine.

Nightmare gasps and shudders when Dream starts to rub his sweet spot. He doesn't let that stop him though. He had talked some big game and now he’s going to prove Dream wrong~ He starts to fight harder with his tongue to dominate the kiss, as his tentacle starts to squeeze Dreams spine with each pump. His other two tentacles sifting through the positive guardians' feathers.

Dream moaned loudly in pleasure at the attention to his wings along with how his spine was being pumped. He breaks the kiss temporarily as his hands continue to rub Nightmares sensitive spots on his spine. “NummMmm~ you know, if you were an actual octopus I wouldn’t mind  _ eating you all up~ _ ” He gives Nightmare a small kiss on the cheek. “ **_And keeping you all to myself~_ ** ” Dream then goes back to full on kissing Nightmare and quickly dominates the kiss again.

Nightmare blushes deeply and falters before he starts to kiss Dream back again, struggling a bit to gain dominance. He moves his hands away from Dreams ribs and instead to the base of Dreams wings, rubbing them firmly as his magic once again starts to pool down into his pelvis.

Dreams sockets widened in surprise when Nightmare rubbed his wings base. His wings stretching out behind him, their tips raised high in the air from the sudden pleasure.

He was so surprised that he accidentally allowed Nightmare to dominate the kiss once more. “MMMFF~!” 

The negative guardian takes advantage of this and smirks as he roughly dominates the kiss, putting even more pressure down as he continues to rub the base of Dreams wings. Even his tentacle starts to pump faster and squeeze harder. “MmMMmmm~”

Dream could feel his magic get ready to form his ecto as his wings folded slightly and quivered from the pleasure. He couldn’t regain control of the kiss, but that didn’t mean he was willing to give up! He started rubbing the base of Nightmares tentacles as he had on the spine. Making sure to give special attention right where the tentacles are attached to the spine itself.

Nightmare gasps and quivers in pleasure, he is so sensitive there, but he tries to push the urge to give in down as far as he can. He will win. He won't summon his ecto until Dream does. He won’t lose. “MMMmMM~!”

Dream smirked slightly at Nightmares reaction. Then he remembered something... Pleasure was a distinctly positive emotion… Something he had dominion over~ 

All he had to do was coax Nightmare’s magic into feeling even more pleasure, something that was laughably easy considering Nightmare was already feeling pleasure on his own~

He moved to dominate the kiss once more. “HummmMMm~”

Nightmare pushes even more into the kiss and based on Dream's emotions, he could guess what the other was thinking. Pulling away from the kiss, he gives Dream a stern look. “Don’t you fucking dare Dreamy..~ You know that's not fair..~” Instead of going back to the kiss, he starts to cover Dream's neck in gentle kisses.

“Mmmm~ But Nighty, All’s fair in love and war~” He starts to make Nightmares magic feel even more pleasure like he had planned. “And Love,  **_this IS war~_ ** ”

The negative guardian basically screams in pleasure, his whole body tense and shaking harshly. It was just too much!! His tentacle on Dreams spine stops pumping, but tightens immensely as his other appendages which had been touching Dreams wings also tighten immensely around different tufts of feathers. The only thing he somehow manages to control is miraculously stopping his ecto from forming immediately.

“MMMMM~! NIGHTMARE~!” Dream couldn’t stop himself from crying out in pleasure. His magic desperately wanting to form his ecto as he prevents it, wanting to win this battle and dominate Nightmare. “Please~ Form your ecto for me~”

“Uh uh~! I AAAhHH~! Won't lose~!” He couldn't untence his body, so he focused purely on refusing to let his ecto form, no matter what!

Dream used his magic to make Nightmare feel another wave of pleasure as he rubbed his pelvis against Nightmares. “ _ Please Nighty~? _ I wanta fuck~!” 

‘Don’t summon your ecto! Don’t summon your ecto! Don’t summon your ecto!’ Nightmare says to himself repeatedly. He shakes his skull, tears forming at the corners of his sockets. “No~!”

Dream whines a bit, moving his pelvis against Nightmares still. “Please~! You’ll feel  **_so much better~!_ ** ”

Nightmare whimpers, but finally does give in, instead of forming his female eco he summons his male ecto instead~ Which means Dreams pelvis is now grinding down on his very hard cock. “MMMMAaAAH~!!”

Dreams ecto formed to his female one against his will when he felt his pelvis grinding down on a cock. He fell backwards onto the bed, his wings spread out under him and Nightmare pulled to lay on top of him. “Nnnnnn~ No~! Nighty~! Why did you have to summon your male ecto~! I was winning~!”

Nightmare snuggles into Dreams chest with a grin. “I told you~! MMmMm~! I don’t lose~” 

Dream kissed Nightmare again, pouting, a hand reaching towards where he had left the chains, collar and cuffs to hand them to Nightmare. Fair was fair, Nightmare won. So Dream gets to where the chains. 

He takes the offered toys, cuffing Dream up to the headboard and fastening the collar to the winged guardians neck. “You look good like this~” Nightmare snuggles more into Dream.

Dreams hands were now held above his head, cuffed and chained to the bed headboard, and a chain hung down from the collar acting like a leash of sorts. He blushed at Nightmares complement and squirmed a little under him, Dreams wings fluttering slightly. 

“I would have loved to see you in this position~”

Nightmare blushes and gives Dream a gentle kiss. “Maybe next time angel boy~” He nuzzles Dream's chest again, right in between his breasts. “There so freaking soft~”

Dream blushes and squirms more, rubbing his pussy against Nightmares dick in the process. “MmmMM~ So you like soft things then~?”

He shudders and moans softly. “MaaMm~ Uh huh~” kiss. “Soft things are the best~” Nightmares tentacles sway and curl behind him while two others massage Dreams wings.

Dream moans and shudders, his wings going to wrap around Nightmare and pull him closer. “HuMMmm~ you must love my wings then~ Sci did some tests at one point and the feathers, when not being used as a weapon, are some of the softest known things in this multiverse~” 

“Oh I do love them~” Nightmare starts to leave kisses all over Dreams ecto. “I've gotta ask you a question love~”

Dream shivers at the kisses, “Yes~?”

“Do you want me to prepare you or not~?”

“Hummm…. No~ but go slow at first ok~?”

“Only for you Dreamy~” Nightmare lines himself up, pressing his tip against Dreams cunt. “Ready~?”

Dream took a deep breath to relax himself before nodding. “Mhm~”

Slowly and gently Nightmare pushes in, shuddering at the feeling of Dream around him. “MMmmMm~”

Dream shivers a bit, hissing at the slight pain but adjusting himself to it. He had asked for this after all. And he was going to enjoy it! “AaaaAAhhhAaaa~” 

“Damn you feel good~” He was about halfway inside by now and he decides to snuggle and nuzzle Dream some more as he pushes in further. 

“MmmMM~! Of course I feel good~ I am supposed to be the personification of absolute positive perfection after all~” Dream still had that narcissistic attitude and ego…. Even though he now knew that he had SOME flaws. He wouldn’t be admitting those flaws to anyone in the Village Council. Or to anyone who didn’t already know or he didn’t trust.

Nightmare nips at one of Dreams nipples' as punishment. “Just take the compliment Dreamy~ I don’t give them to just anyone~” lick “You should be grateful~”

Dream yelps at the nip and arches a bit. “EeeEh~! I am grateful~! Just because I already know of my magnificence doesn’t mean I don’t like the complements~!”

Nightmare nips Dream again as he goes deeper. “Then say thank you~ It’s not that hard~” One of his tentacles lightly pulls on the chain.

“MMMmmmMmm~! Thank you then~” Dreams eyelights morphed into hearts when Nightmare pulled on the chain.

The change catches Nightmares attention and he nuzzles Dream's cheek. “Well would you look at that~ Pretty little hearts just for me~” Lightly, he pulls on the chain again as he hilts inside the other.

Dream pants lightly in pleasure at being filled. Nightmare tugging on the chain made him focus his gaze on Nightmares eyelights, his own eyelights still heart shaped. “Mmmhhhmmmm~ You are making me feel good~ so I love what you’re doing to me Nighty~”

“I told you I was the best~” Carefully Nightmare starts to pull out before thrusting back in slowly. “AAaahHhh~”

Dream moans in pleasure. “MMMMmmMMM~! You’re good, But I’m still sure You’re not the best~ That title belongs to me~”

“Ha! I’ll have you know MMmmMm~! T-that even though my dick is amazing~ AaAAaah~! My female ecto is even better~”

“HhhHHhhaaahh~! I still s-stand by my claim~! MMMmmmMMmm~! I’m the best in every way~!”

Nightmare speeds up his thrust a bit as his tentacles start to roam Dreams body. “Keep on Dreaming angel boy~ AaaaAa~!”

Dream squirms and moans loudly at the thrusts, his coil beginning to tighten. “AaaAAAaaa~! I don’t just dream Nighty~ I state facts and make any dream a reality~”

Nightmare makes a mockingly sympathetic look. “Oh you poor thing~ So delusional~” He starts to change the angle a bit, hoping to find Dreams G-spot.

Dream cries out when his G-spot is hit and his pleasure intensified. He used his magic to give Nightmare another wave of pleasure in retaliation. “MMMMmmMMM~!”

“AAAHhHMmMM~!!” The next time Nightmare thrusts he rams into Dreams g-spot. “Dream~! That's not fair and you know it~!” He nuzzles Dream's neck as his dick throbs with pleasure.

“What’s not- AAAAaaa~! Fair~? MmmmMMmm~!” Dream made Nightmare feel another wave of pleasure, knowing full well what Nightmare had meant.

“MMMmMAAa~! Y-your such an ass~!” He can feel pressure start to build due to Dreams actions. Damn it! Nightmare has his tentacles yank and pull on Dreams chains and feathers relentlessly, still being careful enough not to pull any out. While some of his other tentacles grope Dream's breasts, he continues to thrust into the others g-spot.

Dream was writhing and moaning in pleasure. His walls fluttered in anticipation as his eyelights rolled back and his sockets lidded. “AAAAhhAAAaaa~!”

“UUaAaAAAaHh~!” Nightmare was getting closer and closer to release as he thrusts into Dream, gripping the others hips tightly. “MMmMMM~! Ever felt this good Dreamy~?”

“MMMM~! N-not without other influences…”

Nightmare growled at that. “Are you saying someone fucked you better then me~?!”

Dream smirked slightly. “No~ I’m saying no one comparies unless I’m drunk in some way~”

“You Drink?” Nightmare was genuinely surprised at this new information, he nuzzles Dream's neck again.

“Mhm~ occasionally~ getting drunk is another way to experience positivity so…”

He huffs. “You can feel negativity from it too. I hate not being able to think straight..MMmmM~”

“Aaahhhaaa~! I guess, but it just made things easier to handle I guess… HummMMm~ Not having to think about my problems for a bit…”

Nightmare frowns at that and bites down hard on Dream's neck. “Don’t do that anymore.”

Dream cries out. “HhhhNNnnn~! Why Not~?! I don’t get drunk often anyway~!”

He licks the bite lovingly and gives Dream another nuzzle. “It's not good for you. Just come to me instead.”

“Hummm~ fine….” Dream kisses the side of Nightmares skull.

He blushes and holds Dream close as he nears release. “MMmMAaA~! Your cute~”

Dream smirks at the complement and moans. He was so close to snapping! Just a little more…~! “MhMmmmm~”

Just before he cums, Nightmare kisses Dream deeply and lovingly, hilting himself inside the other and painting the positive guardians walls with his magic. “MMMmMMMNg~!!”

Dreams coil snapped and his walls clenched down on Nightmares dick as he came. “AAAAAhhHHaaa~!”

Rolling his hips a bit to help Dream ride his high as he is squeezed oh so nicely inside the other, filling Dream with his magic. “MMmmmMmmm~!”

Dream pants, mind hazy with pleasure as he moans and nuzzles Nightmare. “So good…~”

He nuzzles back with a purr. “I” pant “told you I was..the best~”

“I said” pant “You were good~” pant, pant “But I didn’t say you were the best~”

“Your...such an ass..~” He kisses Dream's cheek before something dawns on him. “Hey Dreamy? Were we supposed to use a condom..?” 

Dream looks at Nightmare with a ‘what drug are you on’ Kind of expression. “Did you forget we’re monsters Nightmare~? We don’t have to use condoms if we don’t want to, because children won’t happen unless both parties want a child and have sex with the INTENT to gain a child.”

Nightmare blushes and hides his face with a pout. “Oh shut up! Don’t tease me! I haven't done this in a while, ok!” As he pouts he gives Dream a lot of nuzzles.

Dream smirks smugly. “I haven’t either yet I still remembered that~”

“I said shut up!” Nightmare bites down on Dream's neck again.

Dream arches at the bite. “Aaa~! You aren't the boss of me Nighty~”

He just growls and bites down harder, licking the marrow that seeps from the bite.

Dream shudders and moans at the bite, and decides to let Nightmare win this one and goes quiet.

Once Dream is silent he pulls away and gently sucks on the bite. “That's better~”

Dream pouts but stays silent. Next time he could have his revenge for this.

Nightmare gives Dream a gentle kiss. “What do you want to do now~?”

“Hummm… Probably go home. Take an ACTUAL bath. Then take the day off to sleep and relax.”

The negative guardian huffs. “So you're going to leave me behind. I see how it is..”

Dream rolls his eyelights. “Did you think I was going to take you with me~? If I did It would have to be in chains so I can keep up appearances.”

Nightmare is definitely pouting. “No. You're just my first non animal friend and I like being with you, idiot and I’ve snuck in before..”

“True… I guess you can sneak in then~ But I’ll leave that to you~. For now, how about you take these chains off of me~”

Nightmare looks back up at Dream and pulls on the chain. “You know, I should get you something to wear beneath your clothes~ A collar maybe~?”

Dream blushes. “Perhaps~ but these chains belong to the hotel~”

He starts to remove the restraints from Dream. “I know, but I’m going to get you something tailored to your….clownish fashion sense~”

Dream scolded. “Stop calling my style clownish! And if what you get me is below my standards I’m not going to wear it!”

“You're such an ungrateful brat!” Nightmare flicks Dream's skull and sets the chains, collar, and cuffs aside.

Dream huffs and snuggles Nightmare. “I’m spoiled, not ungrateful. So you just have to make sure whatever you get me is as perfect as I am~”

Nightmare snuggles back with a pout. “Well unlike a spoiled brat like you, I actually have skills in the sowing department~ I can make you a collar like no other~”

“Humm~ then I might just wear it~” 

“Hmmm~ You're such a brat~” Nightmare snuggles as far as he can into Dream.

Dream pulls Nightmare into a kiss. “That I am~ but I’m a brat that is absolutely perfect and definitely has the better dick~”

Nightmare swats him again, but does kiss Dream's nasal bridge. “Such a fucking ass..”

“Yep~ but I’m  _ you’re _ ass of a friend~”

“Ya ya don’t go making me regret that..” Nightmare replies with a huff.

“Oh I won’t~ besides, we have to do this again sometime~”

“Uh huh~ You also said you were going home~ so I guess I’ll meet you there~” He said to dream, grinning wide.

Dream smirked. “I did~ so maybe there is where I’ll prove to you once and for all, that I have the bigger dick~”

Over the years Dream and Nightmare would still argue on who had the bigger dick, as they never once actually tired to compare them beyond fucking each other. Eventually they went from friends, to lovers, to Rulers of the Multiverse. Keeping the balance together and creating a paradise for everyone to enjoy.

Noot, of course, moved into Nightmares original multiverse at some point to help that multiverse keep the balance.

So all in all, everyone was happy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go ahead and tell us what you think! We'd love to here it!  
> We are also TOTALY up for writing more if you all want it!


End file.
